


Violet: Tell Your Story

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pnat Apocalypse AU [3]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Pseudo-alcoholism, So i killed two people, i would make this another series if I already didn't have one too many, spoilers if i tell you who so nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: In a world where the barrier between world is broken and humans, spirits and supernaturals are after to tear each others throat or hide, and rarely, try and accept the other side, Violet tells us how things went down from her point of view.





	Violet: Tell Your Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syncro37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/gifts).



> I had a discussion with syncro37(they have great reading materials pls read them) and they said they would read it if I ever wrote a pseudo-alcoholic Violet in a bar, with Lisa and Max.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this~ :D

What’s it to you?

[It’s important for the story process]

You take a sip out of your wine glass, ignoring the voice in your head, trying to hopefully drown it out.

[Miss that’s not even wine.]

True, you’re not drinking since Lisa wouldn’t let you near any alcoholic beverages. You managed to get drunk once.

Those were dark days.

[Okay, enough wasting time, tell us the story.]

What story?

[May you tell us how it all went down from your point of view?]

Oh well, since you were asked nicely….

——————

One moment you were making your way to the convenience store, ready to vent out your feelings, the next thing you knew was that you were swarmed by creatures of every color and shape that your human eyes could comprehend. 

You were feeling nauseous, you were being thrown around by people, you were going deaf from all the screaming, all the terrified whispers, all the determined war cries that the naive grade schoolers were letting out-

Then the next thing you knew you were grabbed by the back of your shirt, thrown into a locker and then into a cavern you went.

You saw Cody and Jeff, then you saw Lisa.

“It’s time to run.”

And so you did.

———————

….

[…….]

………

[…………….so?]

Hm?

[Is that it?]

You were taking a break.

[Oh good, that was really short.]

You finish taking another sip of your soda from the glass wine.

You don’t need alcohol when fizzy drinks can go way up to your head.

Anyways, what happened after that was you were on the run for a whole two months, just the four of you together.

Then Jeff got sick.

————————

“Lisa are you absolutely sure there is nothing you can do?”

“We don’t have the time to go on some sort of quest to fetch all the ingredients Cody-“

“WHY CAN’T WE AT LEAST TRY?!”

You fiddle with your fingers, staying near Jeff, feeling anxiety creep over the louder Cody’s voice gets.

Hunters, dangerous spirits, and dangerous people could find you at any moment now if Cody didn’t shut the hell up.

The rare weary expression on Lisa told you the same thing.

You instantly get up, ready to meddle as you always do in situations like these.

Even if it doesn’t amount to much.

“Cody-“

Suddenly there was an earth quaking roar reverberating through the entire ground, forest and scrapped buildings.

Pieces of debris fell as something gigantic and metallic slithered through the ground.

Only the heavy breathing of Jeff could be heard as a gigantic snake made of metal showed itself, followed by several different spirits that looked familiar and unfamiliar.

You could only focus on the person that had been missing for a year and two months, standing on top of the snake, looking at them with two eyes that glowed in dual colors, red and blue. You noticed how his eyes looked… dull… as he looked them over silently. 

“…Leaving will probably be easier with us…” he glanced at Jeff “And the place we’re going to has a doctor.” 

He patted the giant snakes head that creaked in hissing noises, lowering its head silently to take on four more passengers on its head. The other spirits hovered around anxiously, going up and down, wearily searching for danger with their eyes.

It was dangerous to waste time like this.

You immediately got up and carefully slung Jeff’s arm over her shoulder. Cody was immediately on the other side, carrying more weight then you ever could.

Lisa hesitated momentarily before throwing whatever was holding her back aside and making her way towards the snake as well.

It was decided, you needed help.

———————

The trip was a dangerous one, but the spirits seemed to work together with and under Max. It made it easier to get through with small spirits scouting further areas and informing them of what dangers there were.

Max made sure to avoid encounters and we made it to the outskirts of Mayview, where a giant train was waiting along with a woman.

You heard Cody gulp beside you.

Throughout the whole trip none of you had spoken, not even Zoey, besides declaring her name. It was surprising to hear a sound out of Cody.

You looked at him in a questioning manner, he only averted his eyes, opting to look at Jeff instead. 

———————

...............

…………….

[…….Well-]

AND AFTER THAT-

[JESUS CHRIST!!!]

DR. ZAREI HELPED YOU GUYS THE BEST SHE COULD.

And, uh, it turned out that Jeff had like, a-an uncurable injury so he didn’t-

He didn’t-

He couldn’t-

You wish Lisa would give you alcohol.

You really do.

You neither care nor notice that the voice inside your head was gone.

———————

It was another evening at the tavern, you had made sure that rowdy customers were thrown out and you had cleaned the bar.

To keep yourself occupied you checked over the stocks to see what you have. Enough since Lisa made sure Cody hunted down enough animals and plants to feed a country.

You also know that Lisa sometimes used spells to make perfect replication of food. And by perfect you mean perfect, that girl was a genius.

So it was pretty useless to look through the stocks. 

You swear, magic will run you out of jobs. 

Ha, maybe they will make an article like that.

’Supernaturals are leaving us without jobs to do.’

It’s the same bias they pulled with the immigrants all over again.

….

You think that it will be great if the supernatural and humans got along well enough for something like that to happen. 

Anyways, you had made your way to your usual spot, sat down and tried to persuade Lisa into giving you alcohol and only succeeded in getting soda or something similar to that, like always.

Hopefully the sugar can at least release endorphins and what-not in your brain.

On the other hand you don’t need those two ignore the two so called leaders fighting outside anymore.

You had gotten good with spells that helped you block out certain sounds. 

Like asshole and Barky.

You heard Max yelling.

You see Lisa’s smile widen, become less strained.

Finally.

Few hours later you hear the tavern doors get knocked.

They must have talked whatever they needed to talk about.

"Hello Max." You say as you sip your newly refilled beverage.

"Hello my psuedo-alcoholic friend."

Dammit Max.

"Oh sorry, I got it wrong. Hello you snarky child."

You look at him sideways as he takes a seat besides you, looking worn out and tired. You also spot Zoey in the corner, shuffling cards with PJ.

"How was Barky and Asshole?"  
You knew that Max didn't like it when people pointed out the truth about Isaac.

He gave a deep sigh, but instead of trying to correct you, which he gave up a long time ago, he instead replied to your question. 

"One of Johnny's caused a little trouble at one of the towns, which I am in good terms with therefore have to deal with the commotion, Isaac has been encountering grudges...." he trailed off from there.

He then continued with a more grim expression. "The grudges have been getting worse and worse. Some of my scouts have reported that they were going after people, and were seen influencing other people. I think it's going to get worse."

You were afraid of hearing that. You are even more scared of what might come next.

"However, they can't seem to be able to do anything to spectrals, or supernaturals in general-" 

"I know where you're going with this Max. I can't convince Cody to do it."

It was the grim truth. The only person who Cody would ever listen to was Jeff, and the other was his father.

There is also the fact that he is half vampire, so there is no way he would even think of doing it.

Max waved his hand in a manner that said 'yeah yeah'. "I know that already, I already had a conversation with him about that, you know I can't force people to make decisions."

You hold back the urge to scoff.

He sure can make them feel bad for it though.

"I am asking you to take care of Zoey if I die." 

You stop sipping your soda, and put it down on the counter.

"... It's that bad huh?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know?"

"...."

"Dammit Maxwell." You say quietly, exhaling through your nose as you feel dread creep up your shoulders.

"I tried to do it. I can't. She won't take to it well-"

No, enough of this bullshit.

"She won't take to it well either way Max-"

Lisa comes back to our side of the counter, doing a classic bartender pose as she rubbed a beer glass with a dirty rag.

"It's best to not keep secrets from those close to you."

You shut your mouth as red and blue four eyes meet one pair of ethereal glowing ones.

A silent communication passes through them, you know what goes there well.

Max finally closes shut all of his eyes and lets out a rare hissing noise that he usually has in control.

This must be getting to him a lot.

"Just-I don't think I can do what I have to do if she really doesn't want me to."

He sounded defeated.

"I understand that well Max. So does Cody. But I also know it hurts even more when the one person you look up to leaves without a warning. Without telling you before hand. She will think that you never trusted her, Max." 

There is silence that envelopes the entire area, save the whining of Zoey as she yet again loses whatever game of cards she, Cody, and PJ were playing.

"You know Max, I hope to whatever God is left out there that you realize how many people you would be leaving behind."

Max clenches his fist, then relaxes it. 

The topic wasn't bought up again as Zoey runs over to them with a look of determination on her face and instantly jumps on Max and hugs him, muttering that she lost a bet against Cody.

The next morning you watch them leave, a trail of smoke left by a train, and slithering marks left by Scrap Dragon.

You have never felt more concerned about what goes on out there in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
